


Warm and Safe

by Saraste



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Braids, February Ficlet Challenge, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: After the stone giants the company takes shelter in a cave, Nori is determined to snuggle down with Dwalin.





	Warm and Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge, prompt 1.huddling for warmth. Pairing from my randomized list.
> 
> I'm also doing femslash feb independent from this challenge. MADNESS!

Nori is not at all sneaky when he sidles up to Dwalin in the cave where they have taken shelter in. The day has not been anything like any of them would have expected, the stone giants had exceeded even Nori’s expectations, which had, to be honest been low on how exciting he had thought their Quest would be  _ before  _ the dragon at the end of it, and he had never seen the like.

And now he is cold. (At least that is his story and he’s sticking to it and why should he not curl up with Dwalin if he so chose?)

Dwalin looks on while Nori unrolls his bedroll besides his and Nori makes sure he gives him all the best angles to ogle his body when he bends, getting a thrill of making Dwalin a little hot and bothered, even when he is sure that Dwalin won’t want to do anything about it when both of their siblings, and the rest of the Company besides, is in the same cave, yet it never hurts to stoke the flame.

‘Nori,’ Dwalin says and finally lays down his axes and his polishing rag.

Nori sits down onto his bedroll and gives Dwalin a look. ‘Dwalin…’ his tone is all invitation and makes Dwalin blush, as he knew it would. Nori touches Dwalin’s braid in his hair, making the blush deepen.

‘You’re not on first or second watch then?’ Dwalin asks.

Nori  _ knows _ Dwalin isn’t and knows he himself isn’t, that privilege has landed on Bofur’s shoulders. Nori has had enough time to warm his cold bones in Dwalin’s arms. ‘No. But what I am, Dwalin, is cold.' He gives Dwalin his most smoldering look and Balin might or might not look at them and then roll over on his bedroll, turning his back to Dwalin. The wind whistles outside the cave and snow undoubtedly dances in the air. Nori keeps the eye-contact.

Eventually, Dwalin groans and Nori is not at all sorry about that, not one single bit. Dwalin’s shoulders slump a little and he shakes out his own bedroll next to Nori, settles down and offers his arms without a word. Nori settles into his embrace easy as anything, reveling in the warmth and protection of Dwalin’s big strong arms and snuggles against Dwalin’s chest.

It’s as proper as can be for a promised pair to sleep and Nori knows it is not just him taking comfort from the embrace and their cloaks thrown over them. He holds onto Dwalin and falls asleep to him murmuring nonsense into his hair, warm and safe.


End file.
